What became of them?
by Pollyannamother3
Summary: (Spoilers for Mother 3 and my other story!) What happened when Claus left and Pollyanna was kidnapped? (I didn't want people to think I just slapped in a disability with no backstory behind it! But there is the person disabled just doesn't remember) Read We aren't broken just cracked first or you'll be kinda confused! R&R!


Lucas felt like throwing up. He was in a vice hug with Pollyanna. His mother's coffin was ready to be lowered. Pollyanna looked at the body. She looked so peaceful. She stared at it as if her eyes would make her breathe again. Pollyanna was tapped on the shoulder. Lighter was looking at her. His eyes silently saying it was her turn to speak. He wiped a stray tear and moved her hair back. She knows how much she loved Hinawa. She walked over to the space next to the body. She took a shaky breath. She knew all these people well,why was it so hard to speak? She then spoke from her heart. "We may have not been blood, but I feel like that Hinawa was the closest thing I would ever get to a mother." She felt like she had eaten a thousand bad bits of bread when she spoke in past tense. Yet she continued. "She was beautiful. Wonderful. No, no adjective could best describe her." She hated how wavery her voice was. Her voice was always peppy or cheerful. Sometimes harsh but mostly those two. "Maybe if I was a tad faster or smarter she would still be here…" That touched a nerve. Every child,sans Lucas and Claus who were quiet/crying, protested that statement. She smiled sadly. "I am blessed. I am so happy to have known her. I am happy that i got to know her name. I am grateful for everything she had done for me. I hope she will be surrounded by people as great as her in the place she ascended to. I wish her eternal peace in her slumber." She stepped back to Lucas and told him to go give his few words. They hugged again. Lucas walked to where Pollyanna gave her speech. He stared into the crowd. He hiccuped once, twice and a third time before he bolted.

He pushed himself through the crowd and heard someone chasing after him. He knew it was Pollyanna. She hates pain and loved smiles. Course she wouldn't leave him alone to cry.

* * *

Claus watched the two dash off. Soon the coffin was lowered and sullenly covered. The tombstone was straightened. He looked down at it. This was unbelievable. He thought back to running from the fire last night. It was pretty early. But it was Hinawa's favorite time of day. The rebirth of the sun. She wouldn't be able to see it again. _Neither should that monster._ Claus closed his eyes and gripped his shirt. His hair fluttered as he too took off. He grabbed a knife from his house and planned his next move. Not our next move. _This is my decision and responsibility alone._ He settled on his father's combat knife. He would go to the Plateau and find it. But he'll need a little more than a knife. He focused slightly. A spark formed on the tip of his finger. _P-S-I don't fail me now._ He had been practicing in secret and it pained him to not let the others know. But his powers are dangerous. He fancied Pk Thunder but his special move was called PK Love. He ran down the path. He planned to make this quick and easy

* * *

. He stopped near the plateau entrance. He opened the knife and played with it. "Claus?!" A voice called. He tensed with recognition. He turned around and let the still open knife sit at his side. "Lucas! Why don't you go play with Pollyanna? I'm pretty busy.." Lucas shook his head. "She's at Mom's grave" It sounded like it hurt him to say those words. Claus pursed his lips and it was silent untill "Why do you have Dad's combat knife?" Claus closed his eyes. "Remember yesterday? Lucas nodded. "I'm finding that Drago and making it pay!" That set Lucas off. "You heard that thing! Claus,That's way too risky! I can't let you-" Claus turned around. Lucas went quiet. "I didn't hear it. I saw it!" He then shouted to the heavens

"I'm giving it what a monster deserves! I'm not staying here and giving it the upper hand!" He hugged Lucas and ran. He tuned out his cries to come back. He heard panicked sobs and then receding footsteps. _Good, he shouldn't follow._ Claus jumped up the Plateau. He heard roars. He peeked his head and saw it. The Mecha-Drago. Claus sparked his PK Love. "Hey!" He yelled at it. "PK LOVE!" The hexagonal blast of power shot from his palm and he turned the blade he held in his left hand. He released a scream of pure agony as the beast swiped his claws. It hit him in the side. He held his stomach with his right and charged at the beast. He sunk his blade into the Drago's skin. He gasped in pain and shock when it did nothing. He shrieked to the heavens when it clawed his face. He fell onto the ground. He watched in horror. The Drago bared it's fangs but something struck the back of it's neck. A drago fang. The monster spun around and it's tail hit him. He couldn't scream but he could've sworn ,in the one eye that wasn't blind,he saw Flint… He was pushed back and his father didn't notice. He tumbled down the side of the Plateau and laid there, unable to move. He stared at the growing pool of red.

* * *

He sat there and he admitted that he thought he was going to die...Until a fleeing pigmask tripped over him. He gave a weak cry of pain. He didn't know why he hadn't passed out yet. "Yeah...Andonauts?. I found a kid. He's really hurt. Yeah, I already have someone getting- what was her name- Pollyanna." Claus gasped as much as he was able to. _What do they want with a ordinary girl like her? Well she isn't really_ ordinary. "Kid..You're gonna be fine…" He couldn't tell if he was actually concerned or not. He saw a thing fly overhead. The pigmask reached into his pocket and grabbed a blanket. He put away his transmitter and swaddled the child. "There's our ride…"

He wanted to yell at this man. He wanted him to just take him home! The man picked him up and was surprisingly gentle. It floated over the two and a ladder descended. The man used one arm to cradle Claus and they were pulled up. In that thing, he saw one thing he didn't want to see. Pollyanna was thrashing and the second she saw Claus her blocked screams became louder. Her hair was messy and now tears were leaking down her eyes at Claus' condition. " **LET US GO YOU NATURE HATING KIDNAPPING PIGS!"** The pigmask holding Claus set him onto a seat and went to subdue his role-model. The pigmask who made the mistake of covering her mouth with his hand grabbed an odd kind of weapon. Pollyanna thrashed aimlessly in her stressed filled tantrum. Kidnapping her was bad. Kidnapping Claus was a death wish. Pollyanna tackled one and punched it in the face. Claus felt a bit groggy but he willed himself awake. He had never seen Pollyanna so hostile. She, dare he say, was almost as docile as Lucas. Fire boiled in her bright blue eyes. Her arm was stabbed with the weapon. She hit the side of the Pigship. She didn't feel a thing but her arm was so charred that no one could tell of it was peachy pale or black. This mark went all the way to right about her elbow. Claus wanted to shriek for her safety. "Kid! You have to cope with us! The king wants you dead or alive so don't make us pick the former!Please.." _So you don't want to kill me? And who is the King?_

Pollyanna's lips moved. The pigmask who struck her looked down at the girl. "Say that again?" He asked. " _ **over my dead body…"**_

He reiterated his question. " **OVER MY DEAD BODY!"** She screeched as she kicked the man with her left foot. Then she was back on her feet. Claus watched as the girl used her not dominant hand to throw punches. If he wasn't possibly going to die, he would've found this entertaining. The pigmasks then ended her tantrum by striking her leg. This time she screamed. A Pained Pollyanna wasn't a pretty sight for Claus. Just like a Clawed Claus wasn't a great sight for Pollyanna.

* * *

The ship landed and they were picked up. Someone put something over Claus' mouth. "Get some rest…"  
Doctor Andonauts ran out of the Chimera Labs and over to the Pigmasks. He stifled his gasp when his eyes landed on Pollyanna. She survived! She's alive. Claus was shoved into his hands. "King wants this one." He tossed Pollyanna like a sack of Potatoes. He wanted so bad to just give this pigmask…Then he saw her charred limbs. "What happened here?" He touched her leg with one hand. "Ngh…" Her face scrunched up with pain. "I'll put her in a cell." The Pigmask carried her away. A kinder one said. "We had to strike her with the new stuff." Doctor Andonauts looked in the direction she was being carried.

* * *

He had a cloak in his hand. Everything was carefully planned out. He walked up to a holding cell and opened it. He stared sullenly at the uneaten food and the little water that she wasn't conscious enough to eat. The prisoner was in no condition to travel. He covered the prisoner and her face contorted in pain.

Anytime she was awake she would try to escape. Screaming and crying for her family and each time she was struck in the same place. This happened so often it was painful. He carried her to a room and removed the was 12 years old about to be 13. "You should be allowed to wake up and save us once we fix you up." He hated that she had gotten hurt before the big plan could be set in action. Train her to lead her own rebellion. She would need help of course. But she wouldn't even be able to move like this. He set her onto a table and strapped her onto it. He moved her hair to sit on the end of it, out of the way. He pulled a cart over and grabbed a needle. "Anesthesia." He said to the unconscious girl. "So you won't wake up in the middle of it." He doubts she would even remember her imprisonment. She was unconscious so often it was torture. The doctor had her in a short sleeved shirt and shorts. "You won't feel a thing." He injected it into her and began his work. He felt awful. Amputating on this poor girl. He would get to work as soon as he can on a pair of prosthetics. Once he finished he wiped off the blood that was on the girl. "There. All better," Tears fell onto his labcoat. He then tried to lighten his mood, "You know i'm not that kind of doctor." He chuckled. He did do a pretty good job though. But that only brought back a memory for the old Doctor.

* * *

He was with the plucky 3 year old. She had just ripped her teddy bear. She was upset just like her mother got when her bear broke. He picked up the girl and the bear and said in a superhero voice. "I'm a doctor!" This earned a chuckled from the ebony haired girl. "You're not that kind of doctor!" But she still let him fix the bear. He handed it to the girl. "There,All better." Her blue gray eyes glowed.

* * *

Would she even remember him? He sure as heck remembers her. He thought that she had met her fate at such a young remembered her falling out of the machine mid transport. But here she was. Changed and in pain. Her hair a deep orange and in the rare moments her eyes were open the past few years, broken sapphires. He had no idea if she was connected with the Commander. Reports gave that she flipped out when he was found and put in the same room as her. But he had a lot to do and many secrets he had to keep from her. A little girl who will never have a normal childhood.

The doctor sighed and pushed her bangs out of the way. "Now we wait." He got up and went to work.

 _Pollyanna. You need to wake up, The world needs you. In 3 you'll wake.1...2...3…_


End file.
